Swan Song
by vhdc1234
Summary: After witnessing the murder of her parents at a young age, Swan Song lived at Celestia's Orphanage. Many thought she should have been adopted by now, but one thing turned everypony away. She's mute. Swan thought she was going to stay there until they kicked her out, until one faithful day. Discontinued
1. The Tragedy

**It's been a while since I wrote a MLP fanfic. I was to caught up in Harry Potter for a while, but I'm back.**

**And not to worry, the new chapter of my other fanfic, _A Pirate's love,_ is almost finished, so just be patient.**

**This Idea came to me in a very, very, _very_ weird dream that I had. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Canterlot Orphanage was a happy place, full of happy fillies and colts, along with a few foals.

Even if these young ponies were parentless, they couldn't be happier there. They got to play with toys, have wonderful meals, and make lots of friends who went through the same stuff they did.

Yes, everypony was happy.

Well, almost everypony.

Sitting in a corner, watching everypony play and socialize, was a tiny little unicorn filly named Swan Song.

She had been there for almost 4 years now, brought there at the age of 3. Which a lot of ponies found it hard to believe. Swan was a beautiful filly with a snow white coat, silky blond mane, and dazzling blue eyes.

Many had tried to adopt her, but one thing always made them change their minds.

She wouldn't speak. Mute.

No matter how hard they tried to get her to open up, she wouldn't utter a single word. Some say she was born like that. Others say she thought she was to good to speak to ponies.

But none of those were true.

Nopony really knew what had happened that night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Little 3 year old Swan sat happily in her special spot on the couch in the living room, watching her mother sew one of her dresses together._

_Her dad was next to her, reading the newspaper he got that morning. Swan gave out a little yawn and snuggled into her father's chest._

_Everything was perfect, when-_

_**BOOM**!_

_Swan jumped in surprise, along with her parents._

_**BOOM**!_

_Somepony pounded on the door again. Swan's dad lifted his daughter off his lap and walked to the window._

_The second he looked out, he quickly ran back and whispered something in his wife's ear. Swan's mom's eyes widened and she gasped._

_Swan stared at her mother in confusion._

_**BOOM**!_

_The door flew open. They heard hoofsteps coming heading towards them. The next thing Swan knew, her mother grabbed her and threw her under the couch._

_"Listen, Swan, no matter what happens, do not make a sound. Stay hidden. There is a bad pony here. Do you hear me? Do Not make a sound."_

_Swan nodded in understanding, though she really didn't understand. Why was she not allowed to talk? Why was there a bad pony there?_

_Swan didn't get much time to think, because somepony barged into the living room._

_She didn't get a chance to see the pony, because her mother had closed the drape under the couch._

_"Alright, no pony move. I'm robbing this place." Swan heard a stallion say._

_"Please, don't hurt us." Swan heard her mother say._

_"Shut up." Then she heard a loud smack and her mother screamed._

_"Don't touch my wife!" Her father yelled._

_"You shut up." The stallion yelled back._

_She then heard many things crash and break. She heard more hoofsteps moving away from there, and in the direction of her room._

_"You have a kid? Well, were is it?" The bad pony shouted._

_"At her grandmother's house." Her father lied, but it sounded so real that even she could have believed it._

_"You have nothing here that is worth anything."The bad pony said._

_"Then why don't you leave?" Her father asked._

_"I would, but you already seen me. And I don't want to be arrested. So, that means I can't keep you alive or else you would give me away to the guards." _

_"WHAT?" Her mother yelled, followed by a scream of terror that stopped mid scream._

_Then, Swan made the worst mistake._

_She peeked._

_Swan held back a scream as she saw her father, covered in his own blood with a knife in his neck._

_She looked over and saw her mother on the same condition as her father. _

_And there was the scariest thing ever._

_The bad pony was looking directly at her, a sinister grin on his face._

_"Well, it looks like mommy and daddy were lying about their little princess being at granny's house." He said, taking a step closer to her._

_Swan shook in terror as the pony reached to grab her. Then-_

_"FREEZE IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA!" Somepony shouted. Swan looked at the door way and saw ponies in golden armor._

_Celestia's guards._

_The bad pony grabbed Swan quickly and pushed her against his chest, holding a knife to her neck._

_"Nopony move or the filly gets it!" The bad pony shouted at the guards. The guards lowered their spears._

_"Let the filly go and come quietly or we will turn to violence." One threatened._

_"Not a chance. Me and the filly are going for a little walk."_

_"We're sorry, sir, but you left us no choice."_

_Swan then felt the pony pull the knife away from her neck and drop her on the ground. Swan wasted no tine and ran straight to the guards. _

_One guards picked her up and set her on his back. There, she watched the scene unfold. The guards wrapped the pony up in magical chains and put a muzzle on him._

_Swan noticed that the guards' horns were glowing, like her Daddy when he did magic._

_At the thought of her daddy, Swan's eyes went to her parents again. Realization hit her with force and then she broke down, sobbing her eyes out._

_She saw one guard's horn lit up again and then she blacked out._

* * *

The next morning she woke up in a bed at Celestia's Orphanage, not able to make a sound.

She was told of the events that occurred the night before and that she was to stay at the Orphanage until further notice.

She had been there ever since, until one faithful day.


	2. Remembering Old Roommates

It was a very important day at the Orphanage. Inspection day.

One member from the palace comes and checks out the Orphanage to make sure things are running smoothly.

Miss Bright always made a big deal about this. Celestia's Orphanage was always labeled the 'happiest place in Equestria', and Miss Bright was not going to let anypony ruin that reputation.

Sure, she was all smiley and cheerful most of the time, and she couldn't be mean even if she wanted to. But she did make foals feel bad when they did something wrong. That's why everyone loved her.

Miss Bright was an old earth pony that carried happiness everywhere. She had a dark yellow coat and an already graying mane.

She checked the whole place twice for any tiny mistake. If she found the tiniest flaw then she would freak out and clean the whole area again.

Swan decided to stay in her room instead of being there when the pony comes. There was no point in going out to watch the inspection. It was the same thing every year.

Miss Bright makes a fuss. A pony with a clipboard comes. He looks at every room in the building. He stays for dinner. He hands Miss Bright a sticker. He leaves. Repeat again next year.

Swan had been through that process many times before. There was no need to do it again. She plopped herself on her bed in the room, which she had to herself. Her roommate was adopted by a rich family last week.

Now, most fillies would be jealous and crying over their roommates and them getting so lucky, while wallowing in self pity and envy.

But Swan didn't mind. She was glad that Angel Cake had gotten adopted by a good family. And a rich one at that. Swan laughed at the thought of her friend being spoiled rotten by toys and butlers. She pictured her friend in an expensive gown, shouting orders at the butlers with her nose in the air.

Angel Cake and Swan lived together for only 2 months, but it felt like years. Angel was the type of filly that only looked at the up side of things. She did all of the taking in their friendship, as Swan couldn't. Angel didn't care though. She loved to talk and boy did she do it a lot.

Angel was adopted by a recently married couple when they learned that having foals of their own was not possible. Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee, she thought were their names. One a super model, and another a very important pony.

Could you imagine the luck her friend had? Angel bounced up and down for 5 minutes nonstop, chanting loudly:

"Who got lucky? I got lucky!"

Swan laughed at her friend's attitude as she trashed her made bed with her jumping. Angel had given Swan the address so they could write to each other.

So, Swan wasn't as lonely as you may think.

Before Angel was a filly named Stardust. Ugh, how Swan hated her.

Stardust grew up in the wealthiest place in Canterlot. She grew up spoiled rotten and pampered like all the other fillies there, thinking she was better than everyone else.

All was well, until her parents were sent to prison for thievery and she lost everything, seeing as it was all stolen. Stardust was shipped off to the Orphanage as she had no other living relatives.

Stardust spent most of her time complaining and criticizing everypony. She never did anything other than sit around and demand for ponies to do things for her. And she wasn't afraid to throw a tantrum or manipulate somepony in order to get it.

And she always bragged about everything she did. Especially about her family and the fact that she has a cutie mark.

It was always, "Well, my daddy did this." and "Watch who you're talking to, blank flank."

Swan could have sworn everypony, even Miss Bright, hated her.

Stardust was finally adopted by a strict couple that lived in Manehattan. Oh, the look on Stardust's face when she saw who her new 'parents' were and how they intended on treating her like a common filly, and punish her for her wrong doings.

Swan wished she could see how that filly was handling the situation right now. Probably throwing more tantrums and getting grounded in return.

Before Stardust, however, was a younger filly named Lock Pick. She was, what ponies would call, a street rat.

She grew up with a gang of thieves on the streets. She knew how to charm, steal, and pick locks. She was the youngest and only filly of her gang, as she was the little sister to the gang leader.

She stole everything. From bits to jewels to food. Heck, even her cutie mark was a hair pin in an open lock.

Lock Pick came to the Orphanage when she and her brother were caught breaking into a candy store at night. When the guards tried to grab her brother, she bit the pony and her brother escaped, but she was caught and taken to the Orphanage.

At the Orphanage, she was the one you went to when you wanted something. Whether it was candy, or toys, or even make up, you always went to her. As long as you pay her.

She never got caught by Miss Bright, but Swan had a feeling the old pony knew what was happening.

Lock Pick ended up sneaking out of the Orphanage late at night to rejoin her brother and her gang. She ended up taking most of the food there and some of the toys she like, but that's not why everypony was sad.

They were going to miss getting all that cool stuff from her.

Swan wondered when someone else was going to claim the bed next to her again. She had three roommates so far, and all of them had left her there alone.

Swan was so caught up in her memories, that she did not hear Miss Bright open the door for the inspection pony to come in.

Nor did she hear her shout:

"Princess Luna!"


End file.
